<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fundy Oneshots (Because I'm Bored) by Unfunny_Funyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753406">Fundy Oneshots (Because I'm Bored)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfunny_Funyun/pseuds/Unfunny_Funyun'>Unfunny_Funyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fox Floris | Fundy, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Floris | Fundy, dadboyhalo, demon badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfunny_Funyun/pseuds/Unfunny_Funyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some fundy oneshots</p><p>I don't know how often I'll update</p><p> </p><p>(previously "Trans Fundy Oneshots" but changed because not all chapters are exactly trans fundy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dream, Sapnap, Quackity, and Fundy are all around 7 years in this.</p><p>Punz is Dream's older brother, Bad is Sapnap's adopted father, and Quackity's just there.</p><p>Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno are uncles!!</p><p>Fundy's deadname is Flower for clarification.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur decided to leave Tommy in charge of the kids. Of course he did. Tommy knew he couldn't handle four kids, one of which was an arsonist, so he decided to call Tubbo and Techno. Not the <em>best </em>options, but it was all that he had.</p><p> </p><p>"So Tommy," Techno starts, crossing his arms, "you want us to..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, don't let those little bitches kill anything or burn anything down. Especially Bad's kid," Tommy nods. "I think what's best is to give them ice cream. Makes them not talk, and it makes everybody happy," Tubbo suggests. Tommy grimaces, "Yeah, but where do we get ice cream? We have to make it, and you know there are like, no cows here." Tubbo shrugs, taking in the information. Techno's eyes grazed over to the children, who were chasing each other around and laughing. "Look," he says, catching the two teens' attention. "Aw, how cute!" Tubbo smiles, but slowly frowns as he notices something. "Hey... didn't Flower have a flower on her ear?"</p><p> </p><p>"It probably fell off, don't worry," Tommy says nonchalantly, waving a hand. "Tommy," Techno starts in a more serious tone, "you know how Wilbur acts whenever a flower falls off. He'd think she—"</p><p> </p><p>"She got hurt and it was my fault, yeah, yeah," Tommy rolls his eyes. He sighs and stands up, stretching a bit in the process. "I'll go get a stupid flower. I don't see the point in it..." he mumbles. "Tubbo, come with me." Tubbo, with no hesitation, gladly gets up and follows him. Techno shrugs to himself, looking back to the kids. Sapnap notices him and starts whispering to the others, who whisper back and nod. Flower's ears lower for a moment, Techno notices, and Sapnap rushes over with a giddy look and a skip in his steps. Techno decides to look amused, genuinely wondering what the child had to offer, and lowered his height to his level.</p><p> </p><p>"Ask the question," Sapnap says quite threateningly, "I know what you're wondering. That's why Tommy and Tubbo left." Techno hums, "Where's Flower's flower?" Sapnap gives a suspiciously wide smile. "She said she wants to be like a boy, so we hid her flower and skirt. Because boys don't wear those. Maybe Eret does... but Dream and Quackity don't, and neither do I, and we're all boys!"</p><p> </p><p>Techno furrows his brows and starts frowning, looking over to Flower. How had he not noticed before? "Where did you put it? Does she—" he inquires. "She was wearing pants, it's okay. Plus, it helps her play cops and robbers easier," Sapnap responded. Techno stands up, towering over the boy. Sapnap glowers and hides his face in his sweater, "Did we do something wrong? Will you hurt her?" Techno's mouth opens slightly in shock and looks down at him with a worried look. "No, of course not. I'm just going to talk to her alone, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Sapnap maffled, watching as Techno walks over to the other children. Flower whimpers softly, grabbing hold of Dream and Quackity's hands. Techno sighs and drops a knee to their height. "I need Flower." The kids share a look for a second before Flower lets go of their hands, going towards Techno. "Come on," he gingerly says, walking away for her to follow.</p><p> </p><p>They end up in the woods. Techno wanted a discreet area, but not so far that they'd be lost. He found a gentle waterfall leading into a pond, nature had it under the sun like it was meant for a god. "This is good," is all Techno says, sitting down. Flower follows suit and plops down beside him. She feels like an ant. Her eyes show that she's thinking rapidly as she starts the conversation, "What did you want to talk about?" She fidgets with her tail around her waist, combing it out and distracting herself. Techno notices her nervousness and puts a hand on her head. She suddenly stops fidgeting. "I'm not mad at you guys, don't worry. I just want to know a few things. Sapnap said you want to be a boy, wanna talk about that?"</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth trembles, and her tail curls around her tighter. Techno doesn't push it and rubs his hand on her back. "I don't want to be a girl..." she whispers, her voice close to cracking. "I want to be a boy, like the rest of you..." Techno nodded solemnly, looking down at the quiet pond in front of them. "You know... you <em>could </em>be a boy if you really wanted to." Flower's eyes widen, and her mouth stops trembling. "I can? So..." she stops for a second. "But... my name... daddy says it's a girl's name..." she starts to tear up and hunches back down. Techno frowns, "You can change your name too, y'know. And I'm sure Wilbur—uh, well, your <em>dad</em> will be fine with it."</p><p> </p><p>Flower's mouth forms an O and her ears perk up. "Then... what would my name be?" She asks, looking up to Techno. "I don't think <em>I'm </em>the person to talk to for that," Techno happily sighs, watching Flower slowly get up. "Thank you, Techno!" she practically shouts and tackles him, failing to get him on the floor. That Techno didn't expect, but he gladly returned the hug, squeezing Flower's brains out of him. "Anything for ya, sweet potato," he whispers into her ear. Flower smiles but scowled, squirming to get out. Techno chuckles instead, loosening the grip. "Never do that again," Flower warned, smoothing her shirt out. Techno chuckles once more, "Sure"</p><p> </p><p>%%%</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur, Bad, and Punz, after doing "adult-y things" came to pick up the kids, smiling as they see them sitting down and sharing a laugh. Immediately. however, concern washes over Wilbur's face as he looks around frantically. "Where's Flower? And—where is Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>The kids turn around, each one sharing a nervous glance. Dream pokes Sapnap, who pokes him back. Dream returns the poke and Sapnap starts yelling. Quackity sighs and readjusts his beanie, taking the matter into his own hands. Wilbur notices Quackity going up to him and starts calming down, alniet only a little bit. He kneels down to his level and tilted his head slightly, ready for whatever Quackity will say.</p><p> </p><p>"Flower said she didn't want to be a girl so we hid her skirt and flower, Tommy and Tubbo left to find another flower, and then Techno got angry and took her away," Quackity explains, then rushes over to the others, as if Wilbur was a ticking time bomb. Wilbur's head was racing with thoughts—too many thoughts—and he stood up. Bad and Punz looked at each other with worry. "Where'd he take her?" he asks. The kids point to the forest behind him, and he starts running, faster than anybody hs ever seen him. Bad was ready to follow him but Punz put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Bad hesitated but mumbled an "okay," fear laced over the word.</p><p> </p><p>%%%</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur dashed through the forest like wind, searching for his daughter. Whatever Techno did it better have been for a good reason. Suddenly, he heard soft laughter—one of a little girl's and the other deep. <em>Well, </em>he thought, <em>at least they're happy. </em>He rushed over to the sounds, which got louder and louder until he finally stumbled upon a small pond. He looked left and saw Techno and, more importantly, Flower.</p><p> </p><p>"Flower! There you are!" Wilbur ran over to her and hugged her tightly, getting a giggle out of the pup. "Where were you and—" he took a moment to look at her. "Your flower. And—and where is her skirt? Techno, what happened?" Wilbur looks up to Techno with wide eyes. Techno sighs and says, "Come talk." Wilbur went after him, looking back to Flower, who shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened, Techno?" Wilbur hisses lowly. Techno averted his eyes, "Sapnap said she wanted to be a boy like them, and then I got kinda angry and had a talk with her. I told her you'd be fine but... are you? I don't want to be the burden of bad news, y'know..."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur's mood changed completely, and his hand, which was ready to strike, fell back slowly. Thoughts, too many thoughts, <em>way too many thoughts. </em>He looks back to his... daughter? And tears begin to slip. "Then..." he wiped his tears, which did little to nothing, "I guess I can't say I have a daughter, can I?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno was slightly confused until Wilbur burst out laughing with joy. "Techno! Do you know what this means?"</p><p> </p><p>He responded with a nervous shake of the head.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a son, Techno!" Wilbur laughs more. "I get to raise a son!" He giggles and studies Techno's face for a second before bolting into Flower for another hug. "I have a son!" he repeated over and over, smiling wide. Techno adored the sight (secretly, of course), smiling and chuckling as Flower got smushed by the amount of love. The two let go, and Wilbur puts his hands on Fundy's head. "What do you want to be called, son?"</p><p> </p><p>Flower thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as if a light bulb flashed above his head, he beamed. "Fundy. That's what Dream nicknamed me." Wilbur smiled back. Even if it was an odd choice, this was his son. He picked the pup up and looked back to Techno, agreeing to return to the others.</p><p> </p><p>%%%</p><p> </p><p>Bad decided it would be best to wait for Wilbur, and played dragon hunters with the kids and Punz. He, of course, was the dragon, while Punz was a kraken. They heard shuffles in the forest behind them, and Dream ordered the others to stop. "It's kirin!" Quackity paused, leaning over a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"What's a kirin?"</p><p> </p><p>"A... Japanese unicorn," Sapnap replies.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the woods came Techno and Wilbur, who was holding Fundy. Bad smiled, face full of relief, and traveled in his shadow form to greet the three quickly. He was glad they came, nightfall was approaching rapidly. He popped out of the shadows and petted Fundy. "What happened?" Punz asks from behind. "Guess what," Wilbur says with a giddy look. Bad's tail flicks, and looks over to Punz, who inquires, "What?" Wilbur looks down to Fundy, who grinned, albiet tiredly. "I have a son!"</p><p> </p><p>Bad and Punz look at each other with confused looks, but behind them, the children shook each other with happiness, whispering a "Let's go!" They looked at him for an explanation. "I—this is—" Wilbur took a deep breath and stroked Fundy. "This is Fundy now."</p><p> </p><p>And then, as if all the planets aligned, Bad propped a hand over his mouth, tail wagging. Punz beamed, happy for the little pup.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap raced over to see their reactions, and the other children followed suit. Wilbur noticed and looked over to them. "Boys, he starts, "say hi to your brother." The kids say hi and wave their hands swiftly. Wilbur places Fundy down, ready for their interaction. Sapnap decides to yell, despite his joyful mood, and ambushes Fundy with a huge bear hug. Wilbur couldn't say he was expecting that. Dream and Quackity shrug at each other and join the hug as well.</p><p> </p><p>It was an adoring sight to see, and Fundy felt at home. He had his brothers, and that's all he needed.</p><p> </p><p>That's all that anybody needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wedding (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Fundy's wedding with Dream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a FundyWasTaken shipper, I'm so happy to break some hearts</p><p>This was more or less just writing practice lol</p><p>Some important stuff:</p><p>Anxiety/Panic Attacks<br/>Meltdown<br/>Crying</p><p>Dream isn't exactly in the blame for George kissing him, but he did run away, so just assume he was being a dick</p><p>Sapnap is FATHER and protects Fundy (as he should)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream left the server</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox stared in despair, words unable to slip out of his mouth, paws loose beside his hips as he desperately searched for a noise to whimper out. His tail curled behind him like a vine, tightening around him like a snake for its prey. His ears flattened thinly as his fur was damp with sweat. His black suit wasn’t helping how hot he was. Finally, a soft sigh made its way down his throat, scratching it like sandpaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd around him shouted loudly—too loudly—nothing made sense anymore as he slid to the ground on his knees, no noise to be heard. He didn’t dare look up to the person who pressed his lips onto the one who he was supposed to be married to. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Sapnap the most out of the crowd—he was definitely on fire right now, blaze rods a millisecond away from burning George’s pale face. The fox would have chuckled at his thoughts if it weren’t for the fact that his voice box hated him. He attempted to breathe faster, to at least get some blood, but as he tried he ended up breathing way too fast, and eventually he couldn’t breathe at all. His heart was stopping, skipping beats and pumping blood slower and slower, he was sure of it—he could feel it. And no matter how hard he tried to bring his paws up to his mouth, they refused, shaking like tectonic plates on a rainy afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears ran down his face like a downpour, no signs of stopping shown. The tears made his fur moist. He hated crying, but he couldn’t stop. His ears picked up on Sapnap backing up in front of him, an arm held out to guard him. His fire was strong, almost reaching a blue, his voice cracking and shaking. If he could see the look on George’s face he’d see pure fear. Just how he wants it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox was usually a silent cryer, not wanting anyone to worry about his feelings. But now he had the urge to shout—to scream, to wail, to bellow. But his mind and throat told him no—no, no, no. He can’t yell. He shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knees were shaky and weak, and after a moment he had to bend to his paws, yet even then he wobbled like a Jenga tower, he was too frail to prop himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to quiver his head towards Sapnap, whose fire was now undoubtedly blue and white, close to scorching his whiskers off. He was no longer in control of his body—his mind took over. He found himself unconsciously dropping his forehead to the boiling marble flooring, which was usually cool to the touch. His tail was tucked between his legs and his elbows were floundering like a fish out of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a noise so loud it could break universes and shatter dimensions. It could pierce through black holes and fracture atoms. The church—and time itself—screeched to a halt, everything and everyone taking in the overwrought noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox continued in smaller wails, ignoring the murmuring of the horde encircling him. He felt Sapnap’s fire die down, the reflected blue on the ground blurring and shimmying to a stop. The echo of his footsteps shook the entire church as he crouched in front of the fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy…” he started. He felt his fingers brush against his suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Stop. Stop it. Don’t touch me. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gave a look of concern, Fundy didn’t need to see it to know it, and he backed away. “Go away,” Fundy continued, his voice faltering in and out. “Please.” Sapnap needed no other confirmations, he was already reluctantly backing away, whispering an “Alright.” Fundy heard a snivel from George as he was dragged away by Sapnap to who-knows-where.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he was alone now. He was by himself, in the room, and he assumed the whole church as well. He let himself silently weep, finally sitting down properly and wrapping himself in his velutinous tail, and hugging his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sapnap sat down next to him, asking if touch was okay. Fundy mumbled something that not even he could understand, yet somehow Sapnap understood, seeing as he leaned in to side-hug him with one arm. He tightened the grip, a sigh coming loose after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t talk for a second, momentarily shocked by the response. He entered his regular state, “Because if George won’t do it, you for damn sure I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy stifled back a puff of laughter, “What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took him back to the SMP. Gave him his first canon death, or at least I hope. Dream should count it if he’s willing to and not being a little bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy twitched at the name, shuffling uncomfortably. Sapnap looked down at him, eyebrows tilted in a perturbed manner. He shifted one of his hands over to Fundy’s forehead, getting a strange snarl out of the fox. “I should get you some ice,” Sapnap says. “Don’t,” Fundy holds a hand, “it’ll hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it. Don’t worry about me, Fundy. This was supposed to be your day, and because some assholes messed it up, I’m, gonna risk my day to make yours better. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy didn’t stop him from leaving the room. He closed his eyes—not out of content or tiredness, but out of frustration. Why was Sapnap, the one who he should hate the most, taking care of him? What did he do to make the blaze hybrid like him? His mind was swarmed with thoughts like a beehive, buzzing around him. He couldn’t get rid of those bees, he never really could before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s heavy and quick footsteps stomped on the bees, various curses and winces heard. “I tried my hardest not to melt it!” he said loudly, handing him a block of ice in a bundle of napkins. Fundy rushed and took it, exhaling almost happily at the cool touch on his warm head and neck. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, anything to make your day better,” Sapnap replied, shaking his hands out. The two hybrids sat in silence after that, one holding a heavy ice block and the other wrapping bandages over his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy found the courage to ask him a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this? And not to just make my day better. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap held the bandages firmly, searching for an answer. If his mind was a cookie jar, he’d be a child. Fundy almost snorted at his analogy but didn’t want to ruin Sapnap’s train of thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ve been through shit, Fundy. I’ve realized that today. Ever since a kid you’ve been through so much, and I—” he paused, starting to tear up. “I don’t know, it might just be because Bad was a good dad to me and I just got fatherly instincts. I don’t—” he paused again, hissing as the tears slid down his now rigid molten skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy put a paw on his back as a way to comfort him. How good he was doing was up to Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know that there can be someone you can trust. Because after today… I don’t know if I can trust anyone—” His hands flew to his face, and Fundy acted quickly. He hugged him. Tight. It didn’t matter if Sapnap was an inch away from bursting into fire, Fundy needed to make Sapnap feel better too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, they were only two mere hybrids. Hybrids have to look out for each other, right?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests Open!</p><p>Will Write:<br/>Trans Fundy mostly (coming out, periods, etc.)<br/>Fluff<br/>Angst<br/>AUs<br/>Fundywastaken and 5undy</p><p>Will Not Write:<br/>Smut<br/>Minor ships (anyone under 18)<br/>Heavy gore (only mild)<br/>Real names (Other than George, Wilbur, etc.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Tommy and Tubbo come back*</p><p>"TOMMY YOU PIECE OF SH—"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>